Questionnement
by Sylkabe
Summary: Pauvre Conan, franchement, l'absence d'idée est la pire des tortures.
1. Chapter 1

**Oui bon, je sais ce n'est pas encore Noël, mais je ne pourrais certainement pas poster demain, donc...**

 **Bon, bonnes fêtes, joyeux Noël, tout le reste!**

Mais qu'allait il pouvoir bien offrir.

Ça faisait bien trois heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se jetant parfois sur son lit, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et de se relever pour se remettre à tourner en rond le long des murs de sa chambre.

Et cette fichue idée qui ne voulait pas venir. Pourquoi faut il que ce soit toujours quand on cherche une idée que nos souvenirs soient le plus flous. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait déjà passé de nombreuses années dans ce corps qui finalement était devenu le siens par la force des choses. Qu'en bien même il s'autorisait des choses qu'il ne tolérerait pas dans sa condition d'adulte, cela dit elle était déjà loin, loin devant ou loin derrière il n'en savait rien, et autant dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement, il avait appris à vivre pour le présent. Mais rien à faire, le problème était justement que tout avait déjà été offert, tout ce à quoi il pensait, il l'avait déjà donné. Offrir la même chose deux fois de suite serait trop vulgaire, il fallait donc qu'il fasse travailler son cerveaux.

Il s'écroula sur le tapis, c'était à peine si il arrivait à ne pas fondre en larme tant il était désespéré.

Une musique ? Il y a quelques années ça aurait pu fonctionner, mais Internet était passé par là et cette éventualité avait disparu en même temps que l'effarante omniscience de ce média était apparue. Un livre ? Il y avait pensé bien sûr, mais sur quoi ? Une fiction ne pourrait jamais lui convenir, elle était trop terre à terre, le rêve n'était pas une activité dans laquelle elle pouvait s'épanouir. Un ouvrage scientifique pourrait sembler un bon choix, mais après réflexion, c'était la pire idée possible. Autant lui offrir des menottes pour l'attacher à son laboratoire. Un accessoire de mode peut être ? Haha, pourquoi pas ? Mais lequel, une nouvelle fois, elle avait déjà tout, il cédait trop facilement à ses demandes, et un cadeau se doit de sortir de l'ordinaire.

Une odeur familière vint à lui alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Ran, rangeant une pile de vêtement dans une armoire.

De la nourriture, ça semblait un bon compromis. Mais quel type, quoi offrir ? Certainement pas un plat chaud, encore moins un surgelé. Des friandises marcheraient chez n'importe quelles autre, mais voilà, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle autre, lui offrir des sucreries serrait certainement plus source de dédains que de reconnaissance. Des chocolat alors, après tout, c'était simple à trouver, et ça rentrait tout à fait dans le thème. Mais...Ce type de cadeaux était peut être un peut trop connoté 14 février, donc en plus d'être un peu précoce, le cadeaux serait certainement vu par l'intéressée comme intriguant, puis certainement vulgaire et elle aurait tôt fait de la balayer d'un délicat revers de la paume. Il va sans dire qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer des choses, perspective tout à fait fantaisiste mais pour une raison inconnue, les détectives apprécient parfois la fantaisie, mais comme il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça, il continua à geindre intérieurement.

C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

''Hehe, joyeux Noël !''

''Sérieusement Edogawa ?''Elle posa le flacon à coté de son emballage sans quitter le détective du regard.''Du shampoing ?''

Il fit ce qu'il pu pour continuer à sourire ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus pathétique.

Quand à elle, elle jeta un nouveau regard méprisant à l'égard de la fiole qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. ''Je dois y voir un sens caché ?''

''Hein ?''Il secoua vivement la tête.''Pas du tout, c'est juste que...Enfin vu que le tient est bientôt vide, je me suis dit que comme ça tu n'aurait pas besoin de sortir en acheter...''

Elle soupira.''Je...Suppose que je dois te remercier, même si à c conte là j'aurais aussi bien pu te donner ma liste de course...''

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit. C'était Ran, une part de gâteau à la main.''Hep vous deux, on mange le dessert, vous venez ?''

''On arrive.''Et sur ces mots le détective tourna les talons.

Elle le regarda partir, la flacon toujours dans sa main. Étrangement léger ce flacon d'ailleurs. Ça l'intriguait. Elle dévissa le bouchon pour découvrir que si elle n'était pas vide, la fiole ne contenait pas une goutte de liquide. Simplement des petit morceaux de papier, pliés en quatre. Elle en déplia un, c'était une photo d'une fillette, un serre-tête rose maintenait sa coiffure et une signature maladroite accompagné d'un petit mot accompagnait le tout.

Un autre papier était collé sur le fond de la bouteille.''Pour que tu ne sois plus jamais seule.''

Elle sourit.

Elle n'aimait pas Noël, comme toute les fêtes d'ailleurs.

Mais peut être que pour une fois, elle allait faire une exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, voici la suite de ce ''Two-shots'' qui clôture l'année 2015.**

 **La fin de 2015...31 décembre 2015...Pile, tout pile un ans que j'écris...Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés à continuer sur cette voie...**

''Ai-chan ? Tu n'as pas faim ?''

''Non, je vous rejoins plus tard...''

Une petite pile de papier s'était déjà formé sur le bureau, le flacon serait bientôt vide. Déjà cinq jours que son cadeau un poil atypique lui avait été offert, et il n'était toujours pas vide, Conan avait vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire dans tous les sens du terme. Tout le monde était déjà passé, et pas deux fois s'il vous plaît. Ayumi, bien sûr, Genta, qui en avait profiter pour s'excuser de sa goinfrerie, et un autre...Le troisième...

 _-Une nouvelle année, qui j'espère saura te faire nous offrir ce magnifique sourire.-_

''Mitsuhiko...''

Agasa, Subaru dont le message avait été accepté «juste pour cette fois» et Sera qui ne savait visiblement pas écrire dans la subtilité.

 _-Bonne année ! J'espère qu'elle verra une vrai discussion entre nous deux!-_

''Signé...Masumi Sera, évidement...''

Elle ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué mais elle souriait depuis bientôt une semaine, à raison de deux message par jour, elle pourrait encore remplir le souhait de Mitsuhiko pour un bon mois. Il faut dire que le détective artiste du gel douche n'avait pas fait dans la sobriété puisqu'il était visiblement allé chercher la participation des élèves d sa classe dont les noms n'avaient presque pas été retenu par la chimiste.

 _-Une excellente année Haibara-san, j'espère qu'elle se passera bien pour toi.- PS : J'ai mis une lettre dans ton casier il y à deux mois, c'est celle avec trois cœurs, tu ne dois pas l'avoir trouvé mais tu pourrais recherché s'il te plaît ?_

''Ogji Tawuga-kun...Il est dans notre classe ?''

Elle avait beau dire, même un message comme celui de ce brave Tawuga l'avait fait esquissé un sourire, certes il était bourré de fautes et son post-scriptum était tellement plus large que son message que les derniers caractères étaient quasiment illisibles, mais il avait été écrit pour elle, pendant une période où les enfants sont on ne peu plus excités et où l'égoïsme se forme au milieu des sapin, des guirlandes et des cadeaux.

Aller, au moins il avait eu le courage d'annoncer sa demande avec un petit mot gentil, elle irait le voir...Si seulement elle arrivait à se rappeler de son visage, mais ça allait lui revenir.

 _-Bonne santé à toi, puissent tes déductions nous aider encore longtemps!-_

''Déductions ? Hum...Ah...Takagi...''

C'était presque si elle s'attendait à lire un message écrit de la main de Gin ou de Vermouth tant les écrivains étaient nombreux, varié, et pour beaucoup, presque inconnus.

Comme beaucoup de messages le lui souhaitait, Haibara s'était mise en tête qu'elle devait absolument finir ce flacon avant le nouvel ans, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle vidait le flacon aujourd'hui. Le trente-et-un décembre à vingt-trois heures quarante. Et dire qu'elle se pensait ponctuelle.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois ci sur Ran avec une part de gâteau en main.

''Ai-chan, vient vite s'il te plaît, tout le monde t'attend et le décompte va bientôt commencer !''

''Allez y sans moi, j'arrive tout de suite.''

 _-Je te souhaite la meilleur année du monde, puisse tu êtres heureuse et passer du temps avec ceux qui t'aiment.-_

''...Ran Mouri...''

Elle avait presque finit la bouteille mine de rien, après celui de Ran, il ne restait plus beaucoup de messages. Trois exactement.

Et l'heure avait bien avancée...''Cinquante-cinq...'' Plus que cinq minutes.''

 _-Bonne année, petite surdouée, je te souhaite de continuer sur la voie que tu as empruntée!-_

''Signé...Sumiko Kobayashi...''

Vite, vite, elle devait être là pour fêter avec les autres, ne serais-ce que pour remercier le détective de son cadeau !

 _-C'est un peu cliché mais ça reste amusant, bonne année, bonne santé!-_

''Sonoko a participé ?''

Plus que deux minutes !

 _-Une année nouvelle, vierge de tout échec, fait ce que tu as envie de faire sans te soucier du regard des autres!-_

''Yukiko Kudo...Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples...''

Finit ! Ou presque, il restait un papier au fond, elle le sentait, le voyait, mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait l'attraper. Même retourner le flacon restait sans effet, le message devait être collé au fond. Mais pourquoi ? Fallait-il absolument que ce message précis soit lu en dernier ?

Plus qu'un minute et ce fichu morceau de papier venait jouer les trouble fêtes ! Quelle insolence !

Elle approcha son œil de l'ouverture le peu de lumière qui traversait le plastique pourpre donnait un aspect féerique à l'intérieur du flacon.

 _-Tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es pas enfermée, mais une compagnie supplémentaire intéresserait elle ? Une nouvelle année, loin des mensonges de la précédente, peut être le moment idéal pour méditer sur ses choix. La compagnie d'un détective idiot qui t'offre du shampoing senteur framboise pour Noël t'intéresse t-elle ?-_

''...Signé...''Elle écarquilla les yeux.''...Conan Edogawa...''

(…)

''...ZEROOOOO !''

''Bonne année !''

C'est bon, le passage était fait, les feux d'artifice crépitaient de l'autre coté des baies vitrées de la maison d'Agasa. Tout le monde s'embrassait, se souhaitait tout les vœux possibles, une ambiance bruyante mais pourtant tout sauf désagréable.

Conan se retourna brusquement, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule.

''H...Haibara ?''Il se recomposa.''Bonne année !''

''J'ai lu ton message détective au rabais...''

Il se décomposa, l'instant de vérité approchait, bientôt il serait soit au fond d'un gouffre inextricable, soit sur la plus agréable colline existante.''Ah bon ? He...Et alors ?''

Elle s'approcha et posa ses poignets sur les épaules de son ami.

''Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore la framboise ?''


End file.
